


Hopps, Skips, and Jumps

by DancouMaryuu



Series: A Zootopian Miscellany [7]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Slice of Life, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancouMaryuu/pseuds/DancouMaryuu
Summary: A collection of drabbles introducing us to Judy's brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles...I'm gonna be writing this for a long time, aren't I?





	1. Dana Hopps (First Cousin)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Pandora for giving me the name for this work!

“So why the Doeing 747 kick?” said Captain deCastor, the beaver glancing to the brown bunny doe flying the Commonwealth Airlines Harebus H220.

“Oh, my Aunt Laraine served on one as a flight attendant for Pan An,” said First Officer Dana Hopps, eyes trained on the sky ahead. “She said that was all she could be back then. I was hoping to fly one someday.”

“We've come a long way!” chuckled deCastor. “So who in your family’s in aviation again?”

Dana smiled. “Cousin Barry runs a crop dusting service, and Billie and Evan work at the Harebus plant near Bunnyburrow.”


	2. Carly Hopps (Little Sister)

Gideon Grey was not one to get angry (at least, not these days), but lord knew he was tempted right now.

“No,” the fox crossed his arms.

“Gideon,” 19-year-old, tan-furred Carly Hopps’ foot began to thump. “It’s a matter of business sense. You’re going to need to adjust. As your webmaster, I just don’t think I can market your business this way.”

“I appreciate what you’ve done, Carly,” said Gideon. “But I gotta draw the line somewhere. I ain’t changin’ the name.”

“Gideon, be reasonable!” sputtered Carly, adjusting her glasses. “The fact is, nobody’s going to want to visit gideongreysrealgoodbakedstuff-dot-com!”


	3. Bradley Hopps (Little Brother)

“Thanks again for the tour, you guys!” said Bradley Hopps, as they approached the University of Zootopia campus.

“Just making sure you get the lay of the land, big guy,” chuckled Nick. _Don’t look at them, Nick. This bunny’s nice enough!_

“Talk to you guys later!” said Bradley, hopping off to his new dorm.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Nick turned to Judy. “There’s nothing wrong with Bradley's feet, is there?”

Judy sighed, turning to her partner. “I know what you’re thinking, and no; I don’t get it either. _None_ of us knows why Brad wears shoes!”


	4. Julian McConey (First Cousin)

As a real estate agent, Julian McConey was conflicted. Unlike most Bunnyburrow houses, this place was cheap enough for his clients, but they seriously weren't considering a cave, right?!

"Check it _out_!" said one of his prospective buyers, a grizzly bear. "This place is the _greatest_!"

"Even the wi-fi is good!" said the panda, checking his phone.

"Ice Bear sees feng shui potential." Julian jumped at the normally taciturn polar bear's observation.

"We'll take it! _Whoo!_ " The grizzly lay down on the cave's floor. "Bunnyburrow caves are the _best_!"

"But… it's not even furnished…" Julian sighed. He'd never understand predators…


	5. Sean McConey (Paternal Grandfather)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little unsure about this chapter.
> 
> Just know that its canonicity with my other works, or even with other chapters in this collection, is debatable at best.

“Trusting Skye was my mistake,” sighed Agent Savage. “I should have realized she was a double agent.”

“You loved her, didn’t you?” said E.

Jack’s brow twitched. “Either way, that’s why I'm resigning from MCI.”

“If that’s your decision, so be it,” said E. “In 24 hours, your record will be sealed. Jack Savage will cease to exist.”

* * *

“You really expect me to believe you were a spy?” chuckled Nick Wilde.

“No,” said aged Sean McConey. “But if you’re thinking of betraying my granddaughter like Skye betrayed me… There are eighteen ways I could kill you without leaving this chair.”


	6. Stuart Hopps Sr. (Father)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Been a while, hasn't it?

“I’m guessing this _wasn’t_ what you had in mind when you said cribbage night would help them see eye to eye,” said Bonnie.

Judy sighed. “I’ll talk to them.”

She walked over in front of the fox and rabbit on the porch, unnerved at how similar their pouty expressions were despite their different muzzle shapes.

“You two alright?” said Judy.

Nick and Stu ignored her. Then Nick spoke up.

“You were right. That weasel’s a cheater.”

“ _Oh_ yeah. ‘Cheater’ was practically written on his forehead,” said Stu.

“Big time!”

As their grousing continued, Judy turned to her mother and shrugged.


End file.
